Mistaken
by obsessivegleekypotterhead
Summary: Written for the GKM. When Blaine broke up with him, Kurt doesn't know what to do. He heads to Scandals and gets drunk. What happen when he calls Cooper to get him when the bar closes? Happy Klaine Smutty Ending
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I spoiled the ending in the summary... But you're all reading this for the smut anyway! The prompt is actually the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Shh! You're gonna wake my parents up!" Blaine said, catching his breath before engulfing Kurt's cock into his mouth once more

"Maybe if - if you'd stop - _uuunng_ - teasing I'd come faster!" Kurt responded as he was fisting the sheets of Blaine's bed. Blaine hummed in agreement and that only made Kurt writhe even more.

Blaine bobbed his head a few times more as he sucked around Kurt's length. Kurt then came with a moan and Blaine swallowed around him with a practiced ease. When he felt that his cock was soft again, Kurt pulled his boyfriend up until he was able to kiss him. He moaned again, tasting himself on Blaine's tongue.

"My turn now..." Kurt whispered as he tried to reach for Blaine's pants. He let his hand crawl under the elastic band of the sweat pants Blaine was wearing as he hungrily nipped at Blaine's earlobe.

"Not wearing underwear... Interesting..." He murmured against Blaine's neck as his hand made contact with Blaine's erection and pulled it out of the pants. He slowly stroked it, wanting to make Blaine beg for it. He licked and kissed the one spot on Blaine's collarbone he knew would turn his boyfriend into jelly.

"Kurt, please!" Blaine groaned as he took a hold on Kurt's bicep.

"Please what?" Kurt responded with a chuckle.

"Just -"

But Blaine couldn't finish his sentence because Kurt's thumb made a pass over Blaine's head, gathering pre-come, making his grip more slick. Kurt's lips were then on Blaine's and his tongue was already making its way inside the other boy's mouth, licking. Blaine could only suck lightly on it as he was trying not to make noises, scared to wake his parents up.

Kurt's hand was moving faster and faster and Blaine started to thrust his hips in a jerky way. He let out a loud moan into Kurt's mouth.

"Shhhh" Kurt warned as he stopped kissing him only to shower his jaw and neck with tiny pecks.

"Kurt - I - I need..."

"Shhhh..." Kurt repeated "It's okay sweetheart. Just come. I've got you"

Blaine bit his lips as he fell over the edge, trying to be as silent as possible as he was coating Kurt's hand with white strips of semen.

Kurt wiped his hand with a tissue from the box on the bedside table under his boyfriend sleepy gaze and snuggled down again, laying his head on Blaine's chest.

"I love you" Blaine confessed for what he felt was the millionth time.

"Love you too" Kurt responded, sleepily "I'm going to miss this" he added.

A few minutes later, Kurt was asleep. But Blaine was fully awake, thinking of Kurt's words...

_"I'm going to miss this"_ he had said

Miss this...

Prom had passed. Finals were on their way. Kurt was leaving for New York in three months. Blaine was staying in Ohio to finish high school.

That night, Blaine didn't sleep at all.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kurt was sitting in the Lima Bean, waiting for Blaine. They took separate cars to get there because Blaine wanted to go home and get something before joining him.

Kurt was sipping his mocha, flipping through a magazine when Blaine arrived. He was looking nervous and skittish as he sat down on the chair in front of Kurt.

"Aren't you drinking anything?" Kurt asked when he saw Blaine's empty hands

"Not today..." Blaine said, slowly.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you needed from your house?"

"I - I need to talk to you" Blaine responded with the same slow pace, ignoring Kurt's question.

"Oookay..." Kurt was starting to get nervous at Blaine's tone. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Right..." the other teenager said, avoiding Kurt's eyes. "I - I think we need to stop this..."

"Stop what?" Kurt asked, wondering what in the world Blaine was talking about

"Stop seeing each other..."

"Haha! Very funny Blaine! No, really, what are you talking about?"

"I - I think we - we should break up..." Blaine said with the most serious face in the world.

Kurt's heartbeat fastened. His palms became sweaty. He couldn't have heard right. Blaine couldn't be breaking up with him. Not now. Nonetheless, Kurt laughed. His boyfriend would not do this, right?

"You almost had me!" Kurt said with a nervous laugh

"I - I'm not kidding, Kurt." Blaine said, without emotions. "I really think we should break up..."

Kurt froze at Blaine's words. He felt all the blood getting drained from his face. He also felt cold, as if he was plunged into icy water. And without any more words, he got up and made the straightest line he could to his car.

* * *

Kurt drove until the sunset. He drove on the highway, starting to make his way to Westerville without knowing why. He turned around mid-way, still having no clue of what he was doing.

He was lost. He felt empty. He made his way back to Lima, avoiding the Lima Bean, his father's shop, McKinley. He drove to Lima Heights because he barely knew that neighborhood. He needed to avoid places he knew. He didn't want to see anyone and he knew that, at least, Santana was at Brittany's house tonight and she was his only friend from there.

When he could not drive anymore, he pulled into a parking lot and broke down. He started sobbing, screaming the pain he tried to hide and burrow deep down inside of him.

He needed something to fill the void left by Blaine. He needed to fill the emptiness. He needed to forget. He kicked and punched around in his car, mostly on the steering wheel and something fell from the sun visor. The fake ID Sebastian gave him months ago.

He looked at it for an instant and then, he ignited the engine of his car once again and made his way to Scandals.


	2. Chapter 2

His fake ID in hand, Kurt got out of his car. A part of his mind was free. After all, he knew for sure that his dad was not expecting him to come back home tonight. He was supposed to be with Blaine. He also knew for sure that Sebastian and Karofsky were avoiding Scandals on Friday nights. The doormen were more suspicious on week-ends. He knew that he might not enter but nonetheless he opened the door and handed his ID to the man waiting by the door. He got a nod from the doorman and made a bee line for the bar.

He was not surprised to see that almost everybody in the place was a college student. The semester was over for almost everyone and many people were back in Lima and its surroundings for the summer. Kurt's heartbeat fastened when he felt a hand on his upper arm, trying to turn him around. He twisted his head to face the person he feared had recognized him. He was surprised to find the visage of another guy, in his early twenties, smiling at him. The stranger had green eyes and dark blonde hair. He also had a dashing smile and very nice clothes.

"Hi!" The stranger said holding out his hand "I'm Jake"

"H-hi. Kurt" Kurt responded, taking the other boy's hand and trying not to look at the floor.

"Kurt..." the blonde repeated as if he could taste the name on his tongue.

"Jake" Kurt said, even more nervous than he was before. After all, he was flirting with a college boy in a gay bar.

"Do you want a drink?" Jake asked, still smiling dashingly

"Oh - hum..."

Kurt was thinking hard. He was thinking of the way the things with Blaine ended. He was thinking about the way he could start anew. He thought about the fact that he didn't want a relationship right now nor did he want a fuckbuddy until he left for college. But he wanted to have fun and lift the heavy weight that was resting on his shoulders, on his heart.

Jake was looking at him, seeing Kurt's struggle with an answer for few seconds.

"Don't worry. It's never the first night with me." he said with a wink. And that was it for Kurt.

"Anything with cherries and vodka!" Kurt asked, having no idea what he would get.

He then followed Jake to the bar. After all, he was not that naïve and he knew what could happen if he didn't look carefully at his drink from the preparation to his lips. Jake ordered something for Kurt and for himself. When they got their glasses, Kurt let himself being guided to the dance floor.

They danced the first few songs with a reasonable distance between themselves. Jake was closer to him by barely an inch every few minutes. Kurt was feeling desirable. Maybe Blaine didn't want him anymore but at least, a complete stranger, a college boy, per se, wanted him. They headed back at the bar when the music became slower. Kurt ordered another drink just weaving his empty glass to the bar tender and mouthing the word _same_.

Kurt knew he couldn't hold alcohol. After his first drink, he was already feeling tipsy. Nonetheless, he was thirsty after all this dance. And he was feeling hot. The crowded little bar in that late may evening wasn't helping his body temperature. He drained his drink in a few gulps while Jake was watching him with amusement. He didn't order a third though, but his shyness and his filter were gone. _Born This Way_from Lady Gaga started playing. Kurt looked at Jake with a glint in his eye and he started to make the old choreography he made the previous year in Glee Club. While he was dancing, he didn't even know why he was doing it. But he knew that people were watching him and his perfectly executed steps. He was tipsy, yes, but still coordinated.

At the back of his mind, Kurt knew that he could slip up any time and say that he was still in High School. He tried to bury all his current thoughts at the back of his mind and finished his dance.

When the song was over, Jake was waiting for him at the bar, sitting on the same stool he was.

"You're one of a kind, Kurt!" Jake said when the teenager approached him again.

"Oh! I know..." Kurt responded, not knowing where is confidence was from.

He asked the bartender for another drink and he dragged Jake to the dance floor.

* * *

Kurt had lost track of time. He had lost track of drinks too. He was tipsy, his head was fuzzy. He didn't even remember why he was there in the first place. All he knew was that he felt good and that Jake's arms were around him. They weren't grinding, Kurt knew he would not have accept that. But they were swaying in sync and Kurt was taking a lot of comfort into Jake's arms.

Somewhere, at the back of his head, he realized that neither Blaine nor his dad would be proud of him. But he also knew that he needed to lose himself in order to heal. Maybe he was currently in denial. Maybe he would, sooner or later, need to wallow and watch _P.S. I love you_ and _The Notebook_but right now, in this moment, in some stranger's arms, he was feeling as if he could do anything.

Eventually, the DJ said it was the last call, that the bar would close down and Kurt started to panic. Jake led him outside when, under his hands on Kurt's chest, he felt his heartbeat increase.

"You okay, Kurt?" Jake asked once they reached the parking lot

"I-I don't know..." Kurt said slowly, words were not coming as easily as usual to his mind. "I - I don't know how to get back home. I can't dr-drive and I can't call my - my dad or..."

"I can drive you home if you want." Jake said simply "I haven't drink as much as you." Kurt nodded slowly to accept the offre.

" But before I forget it," Jake added "give me your phone. I'll write my phone number in it"

Kurt fished his phone from his back pocket and handed it to Jake.

"Hey! Who's the guy?" Jake asked showing the lock screen picture of Kurt's phone.

"My boyfriend!" Kurt responded automatically, his drunken self responding in lieu of his composed self.

Jake's eyes widen at the confession.

"What the fuck, Kurt? That is not something you do! I'm not a cheap drag you can make fun of I liked you! I thought you were single! At least, that's what you let me think!"" Jake then proceeded to take off, walking towards a car in the parking lot while Kurt was still processing what Jake had said.

Kurt didn't really care about Jake. He hadn't really planned to see him ever again after that night. But he still felt bad for him. Even if Blaine was not his boyfriend anymore, he knew that the other man was hurt. Maybe it was the alcohol (it probably was) but Kurt started crying again. He was disappointing strangers now. He was not good enough for Blaine and he was not good enough for Jake. There was a strange pattern in the way his nights at Scandals were ending.

Kurt looked at his phone. He saw his smiling face. He saw Blaine's smiling face glued to his. They were happy, what happened in between?

Trying to see past his tears, Kurt unlocked his phone and looked through his contacts. He called the only person he knew who would not judge him for his actions. He called the only person he knew he could trust in this very situation. Blaine trusted that person with all he had. Kurt knew that he could too.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered

"Cooper? Can you come and get me..." Kurt said between his sobs

"Kurt? Is that you? Are you crying?"

"Yes!" Kurt simply answered, this single word enough for every questions Cooper had asked.

"Where are you?"

"Scandals. The gay bar in West Lima"

"I'll be there in ten minutes! Hold on!" Cooper responded simply, fully awake now.

When the phone disconnected, Kurt immediately regretted his actions. Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother, was coming to get him. Kurt was still drunk and Cooper had the legendary Anderson's charm. In three words, Kurt was fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

During all the time he waited for Cooper to arrive, Kurt replayed all the events of his day in his mind. How Blaine broke up with him even though Kurt was in love with him, how he drove around for hours because the sound of his engine seemed to soothe him, how older man seemed to like him. In his drunken mind, all three things came up together, they even made sense ; he needed to have Cooper Anderson in his car.

The bar emptied even more and Kurt was still alone, sitting in his car, waiting. The teenager was lost in his thoughts on how to seduce Cooper -maybe give him a road head since he never had the chance with Blaine - when he heard a tap in the driver's window beside him. Letting out a yell, he locked the doors a looked. All he saw was Cooper Anderson, with his dashing smile and his stupid blue eyes. Even in their differences (and with the help of alcohol) Cooper looked so much like his younger sibling.

"Come on Kurt! Get out! I took a cab here and I'm going to drive your car. Your place?"

Kurt fumbled a bit with the unlock button of the SUV. When he managed to open the door, he fell off in Cooper's arms

"No! My dad! He - he would kill me!" Kurt tried to stand up with a panicked look.

"Whoa, there, man!" Cooper said laughing "It's okay! I'll drive us to my place! Blaine's probably asleep anyway so bringing you to my parent's house can't be a good idea."

Upon hearing Blaine's name, Kurt swallowed hard, fighting the lump forming in his throat. Cooper didn't know yet about the break up.

_Well, duh! If he knew, he wouldn't have come to pick you up! _the still sober part of his mind reminded him

"How many drinks did you have?"

"Dunno..." Kurt answered "Enough"

Kurt's plan to suck Cooper's cock in the car got ruined when Cooper stirred him towards the back seat.

"Come on! Less likely to vomit if you lay down"

Once again in front of a all too familiar scene, Kurt couldn't help but to pull at Cooper until he laid down with him. But unlike Blaine once, Kurt didn't succeed. His muscled were too floppy and Cooper was too strong.

"Lost your balance here, Kurt? You sure you don't want me to drive you home? I predict a huge hangover tomorrow!"

"No... It's okay..." Kurt mumbled, disappointed in the fact that his mighty plan failed.

"Okay, then." Cooper responded "Let's get out of here!"

Cooper sat behind the steering wheel and the engine roared. Kurt closed his eyes, listening to the familiar sound. He tried to fight his erection, realizing that Cooper and Blaine shared the same scent. He never noticed that in the few months he knew Cooper. Maybe it was his senses playing with him but Kurt could swear that the Anderson Brothers smelled the same.

"Fucking assholes!" Kurt murmured

"I know, right?" Cooper mysteriously answered "They refused to give me an audition under the pretense that I needed to have brown eyes. Apparently, they didn't have budget for contact lenses. They could have changed the role for me! They needed me on that production! And you know what..." But Kurt never knew what. He shut Cooper's voice off, trying to come up with another plan.

Since Cooper's apartment didn't have parking space, Cooper had to leave the car on the street. Kurt, of course, remembered that information from the times he visited Cooper with Blaine. He remembered that they'll have to walk a bit to get in the flat.

When Coop helped Kurt up from the backseat, Kurt clutched to his shoulder, who were a little bit too high to be comfortable. During their little walk to the apartment, Kurt stumble a bit, tripping over his own feet. After all, it was all part of the plan. Kurt fell enough so that Cooper had to lean a bit to help Kurt on his feet again. When Kurt regained balance, Cooper was still leaning. Gripping his chance, Kurt approached his lips from Cooper's. The older man, though, got his back straight again.

"Whoa there, boy! You have the wrong brother." Cooper said still laughing "You're really funny when you're drunk. But you should be careful and stop chasing straight guys, man."

Kurt mumbled a bit, something about his plans always failing but he said it so low that Cooper didn't understand.

"There we are!" Cooper said when they reached the apartment block. "Lucky for you, I live in the basement. Which means, less stairs. Come on."

They opened the door and Kurt managed to get in the apartment without getting his ankle sprained. Cooper led Kurt to his spare bedroom. The very one Blaine sleep in when he can't bear to be around his dad.

Kurt sat down on the bed, waiting for Cooper. He was gone getting some aspirin and a giant glass of water to prevent a bit of Kurt's hangover

"Before I let you go to bed, Kurt, I need to ask you something" Cooper said as Kurt heart clenched. Cooper knew. Or he would soon when he'll ask why Kurt got wasted. He knew or will know soon that Kurt wasn't good enough for Blaine anymore. That's why Cooper insisted to take him to his own house instead of letting him crash here, because Kurt didn't have the right to ask Cooper for help anymore. "Can you give me your dad's cell phone number? I'll just text him to let him know you're here and not at my brother's place."

Kurt then let himself relax and gave Cooper his father's number. Cooper tuck him in bed like he would have done for his own little brother and was about to get out of the door when Kurt asked a hug with a desperate voice.

Cooper thought it was because Blaine wasn't there and Kurt needed it in order to sleep. Kurt knew it was because Cooper, in the semi-dark room looked exactly like Blaine would have looked. Same posture, and, when drunk and laying down on a bed, same height.

Cooper chuckled and come back near the bed to hug Kurt. He was startled when Kurt pulled at him, trying to reach Cooper's lips with his own.

"Okay, man! You need to stop that."

"But I need it! I need to know I'm worth it. Please" Kurt responded, tangling his fingers in Cooper's hair

"Kurt, you know I can't do that to Blaine. And besides, I have no interest in you." Kurt's face fell down "First, you can't help my career. Second, you're a guy."

Kurt started to cry at that very moment. Maybe he was destined to be single for the rest of his life. In the mist of his thoughts, he saw Finn's face, Blaine's face, Jake's face. All three of them were spinning in his mind, laughing.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Cooper asked, wondering what he had said. He knew he may had been a little harsh but he needed Kurt to understand. On Kurt's part, though, that was it. His tears intensified and he had trouble breathing in between his sobs.

"Hey man... Shhhh... It'll be okay... I guess..." Cooper said, trying to calm the teenage boy. But Kurt didn't calm down for a few minutes. He was clutching at Cooper's shirt, soaking his shoulder with tears while Cooper was petting his hair. When his sobs calmed down, Kurt started to speak.

"It's - It's Blaine. He - he broke up with - with me. I - I don't know why. He - He just broke up with me. Li-Like that" Kurt tried to explain

"That does not make any sense. Blaine's loves you!" Cooper tried to reassure Kurt.

"That's - that's what he di-did!" Kurt replied, crying even more.

"Shhhh... It's okay, Kurt." Cooper whispered. "I promise I'll talk to him, okay? Try to sleep... It'll be all right, I promise. I'll talk to him in the morning. I'll try to figure out what's happening under his helmet of gel, okay? Sssshhh... Sleep now..."

Cooper waited for Kurt to fall asleep. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Kurt snuggling in the pillow. He knew the pillow smelled like Blaine and that Kurt was taking comfort in the scent. Nonetheless, Cooper was infuriated. He tried to keep a composure for Kurt but deep down, he wanted to kill Blaine. The same Blaine that had wedding plans with Kurt. The same Blaine who was head over heels for the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cooper woke up the next morning, he was tangled in his guests bedroom's bed sheets, an arm around Kurt. He carefully looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 6:30. Trying not to shrug, he carefully untangled himself to get in his own bed, and maybe sleep a little more before Kurt woke up. He didn't want to be in the same bed as Kurt when the teenager would wake up. The situation was already awkward and he didn't want to make it any more strange.

He got out of the room and _someone_ was on his couch.

"Blaine?"

The boy stood up almost instantly.

"Cooper! Oh my god, I need to talk to you... Please, I'm sorry if I've woken you up... I didn't want to make noise and I wanted to wait for you but -"

"Woah! Slow down, squirt!" Cooper said almost angrily "_I _need to talk to you first!"

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he cursed the people working outside, on the street, with hammers... Until he realized it was the sound of his own heart pounding. He had a terrible headache and he had trouble opening his eyes. He could also hear voices muttering, somewhere... He recognize the scent in the pillow as Blaine's.

All the events from the previous day came back to him as he rolled over in the bed. He remembered Blaine leaving him for no valid reason, he remembered Scandals... But he couldn't remember anything else. After everything that happened the previous day, why in hell was he in Blaine's room?

Scrunching his nose, he tried to open his eyes once again. The room he was in was unfamiliar. But, without any doubt, he could smell Blaine all around him.

Voices were a little bit louder now, in the other room.

Kurt looked more carefully at his surroundings. A glass of water was set on the bedside table with a bottle of Aspirins. Without asking himself any questions, he popped the bottle's cap and took two caplets. He washed them down with a gulp of water.

Kurt continued to sit silently on the bed, trying to figure out every event of the previous night.

The voices in the other room raised even more.

"I do care about him, okay?"

"Obviously... You broke up with him yesterday and the poor kid was in a terrible state when he called me!"

"I - I don't know what happened okay?"

At the sound of this voice, Blaine's voice, Kurt dropped the glass of water on the floor. For a split of second, Kurt wished there was a carpet, but the loud sound of glass shattering on the hardwood floor made him cringe instead.

The conversation in the other room stopped. Kurt held his breathe.

"He's actually here?" Blaine's voice said and less than a second later, the door opened to a very puzzled Blaine and a even more startled Cooper.

"Kurt" was all Blaine said.

Kurt didn't know what to do. Blaine stood there, with Cooper behind him. Time stopped. Nobody said anything. Kurt just stared at Blaine and every moments from the night before came back to him in flashes. He remembered Jake, getting drunk, dancing in Scandals. He also remembered crying and calling Cooper.

"Oh god!" he said out loud when he remembered that he tried to kiss Cooper.

Maybe Blaine thought that those words were meant for him, maybe he found how to make his legs move again, but he turned around, ready to leave Cooper's place, feeling betrayed. But Cooper stopped him, putting both his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm going for a run. You two need to talk. Now!" Cooper said, just before leaving the room and closing the door.

A few moments passed and they heard the sound of the front door closing.

"Kurt -" Blaine started to say before Kurt could even move.

"Don't, Blaine.. It's okay - I understand, I'll just go" Kurt replied avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"No -"

"It's okay. I'm getting out of here, out of your life, I don't know why I called Cooper in the first place. I'm just -"

But Kurt was cut off with Blaine's hands cradling his face and Blaine's lips on his own, kissing him with a new urgency. Kurt was petrified. Why was Blaine kissing him. It was all a dream, right?

When their lips parted, Blaine was the first to speak

"I love you - I'm so sorry."

"Blaine -"

"If you tell me that you don't want to do anything with me ever again, I would understand. I - I screwed up. I tried to call you yesterday, but you wouldn't answer or call me back. Maybe you didn't even listen to the voicemails I left you"

"Blaine, I'm -"

"I was just so scared to lose you that I thought - I thought that if I break up maybe I wouldn't have to... But it's not working"

Kurt didn't know what to say. He realized he was crying, his tears falling in between Blaine's fingers still on his face.

"I just want to be with you Kurt" Blaine pleaded eyes full of tears "Will you forgive me? Please... As for next year, we'll make it work. I still don't know how, I'm still scared. All I know is that I love you, I want to be with you"

Then, Blaine lips was on his again. He didn't know how to use words anymore, he was so overwhelmed. Instead, he kissed Blaine back but not with the usual passion.

When their lips parted once again, all Kurt was able to blurt out was :

"Don't kiss me, I'm disgusting..."

Not understanding why Kurt would make such a statement, Blaine gave him a puzzled look. After all, Kurt never minded kissing before, even in the morning.

"I went to a bar, I got drunk and I danced with a stranger." Kurt said between his tears.

"Ssshhhh, love, it's alright" Blaine said, trying not to cry. "I left you, Kurt. I'm not mad"

"I - I called Cooper. I don't know why. It seemed logical. I - I tried to kiss him, Blaine." Kurt cried even more. Why was he telling Blaine everything, anyway? Yes, Blaine said he wanted him back, but for how long? Why should he believe him anyway? "And now, this morning. you're back but for how long? And my head hurts and I feel so gross I just -"

"It's okay Kurt, it's going to be okay" Blaine said, sneaking his arms around Kurt, holding him tight while Kurt continued crying on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine was saying the same things over and over again, _I'm sorry_s and _I love you_s and _I'd understand if you don't want me back_s. But Kurt kept weeping, saying nothing.

Once Kurt's sobs calmed down, he raised his head and looked into Blaine's eyes for the first time that morning.

"I love you too you know" he said, calmly, making sure Blaine understood. "And I do want you back. If you still want me"

"C'm'ere" Blaine said, pulling Kurt back in his arms for a soft kiss.

When Kurt broke the kiss he was smiling. Blaine wondered how he thought he could live without that smile that could light up an entire city.

"The thing is, I do feel disgusting... I'm still wearing the same clothes as yesterday... I need to go back home and I need a shower" Kurt said, trying to stand up.

"I know exactly what you need, love!" Blaine replied as he pulled Kurt on his feet. "Come on"

Blaine led Kurt into Cooper's bedroom and through another door leading to a bathroom. The counters were made of marble and the ceramic on the floor and the walls was sumptuous.

"How can Cooper afford this place?" Kurt couldn't help but ask

"Honestly, I don't know..." Blaine answered. "But let's not care about that now, shall we?"

Kurt saw Blaine fidgeting with something in the huge shower in the corner. He didn't pay attention. Soon, the bathroom was filled with steam. Blaine's hands soon found Kurt's and they started kissing again.

"How do you want to do this." Blaine murmured against Kurt's jaw. "I can wait for you, in the living room, while you shower"

Blaine nipped Kurt's ear lobe

"or"

Blaine licked Kurt's neck

"I can take care of you"

All Kurt could manage as an answer was pulling Blaine's shirt over his head.

"I guess we'll go with option number 2!" Blaine said with a grin as he started to unbutton Kurt's shirt.

A few moments later, both boys were naked, kissing and already panting.

"Come on" Blaine said, pulling Kurt in the shower.

When Kurt saw the said shower, he blinked in wonder. The shower had 5 shower heads, all place strategically around to cover all parts of the body. The water on the main shower head had a good pressure but the four other only released a soft mist.

"Nice, huh?" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's shoulder

Blaine started with washing Kurt's hair. Fortunately, Kurt didn't mind about the shampoo brand. He just melt under his boyfriend skillful hands massaging his scalp and chasing his headache away. Then, Blaine made Kurt stand under the main shower head to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, still massaging gently.

When Blaine was done, he took the shower gel and, not having a cloth, he simply poured some in his hands. He then started rubbing Kurt's skin gently, beginning at his arms. He paid good attention to Kurt's chest. Scrubbing the skin with his palm and brushing Kurt's nipples with his fingers, making Kurt moan.

He made Kurt turn around so he could massage his back, trying to get rid of all the knots that formed there. Blaine's skillful hands went lower and lower, until they reached Kurt's ass where Blaine just squeezed as Kurt let out a pleasured yelp.

Blaine made the other boy turn around once more, only to fall on his knee so he could scrub Kurt's legs. As he did, he nuzzled Kurt's cock, already hard and leaking. He kissed the sensitive skin of Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt had to brace himself on Blaine's shoulder so he would not fall. He could still feel Blaine's hand all over his skin, the different showerheads helping to recreate the memory of the feeling.

"Blaine - Please" Kurt whispered in the overheated shower. "I need you"

"I'm here, love" Blaine, said, with a smile

"I need you to make love to me, Blaine, please"

Blaine stood up slowly, kissing Kurt's skin along the way, licking and tasting, the soap long gone from the water all around them. He let his tongue twirl around Kurt's nipples, bringing them to peak and nibbling them. He sucked at Kurt's collar bone and bit at the skin, creating a dark bruise.

"As you wish" Blaine murmured when he reached Kurt's lips.

Blaine took another bottle from the shelve. Clearly, it was a bottle of lube and Kurt gave him a pointed look.

"What? It's Coop's... For his own happy times, you know?" Blaine said with a shrug

"I so don't need to know that, Blaine!" Kurt laughed

"You gave me the what-the-heck-is-lube-doing-here look!" Blaine replied

"I know" Kurt said as he closed the distance in between their lips. They kissed softly, the need for urgency long gone. All the steam and the heat from the shower dulling their senses but not the sensations. Blaine's pried Kurt's mouth open with his tongue, slowly, and Kurt complied.

They started to rub against each other gently.

When Blaine felt Kurt stiffen in his arms, he knew he was close, so he stopped all movements and went behind Kurt. He let his hands wander all over Kurt's overheated skin, paying a special attention to all his most favorite parts. He knew he could make Kurt moan by grazing his nail on his second left rib, he knew he could make Kurt shudder by brushing against the skin, an inch over his right elbow. Kurt's body was his instrument, and he was still learning how to play it properly but he still had a few tricks in his hat. How on Earth did the thought that he could let it all go seemed a possibility?

While he was kissing Kurt's shoulder blade, Blaine slowly guided Kurt's hand on the wall in front of them so that he could brace himself. Then, he let his hand roam downwards, nudging Kurt's legs apart. Kurt complied so easily, letting himself get lost into Blaine's touch.

Kurt let out a shallow breath when he felt Blaine's slick fingers at his entrance. When did he have time to get his fingers lubed? A single finger felt around the puckered hole, massaging the skin gently. Kurt tried his best to not start shaking. Then the finger started pushing, slowly. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Kurt make a strangled moan.

Blaine started to pump his finger gently, until he felt like Kurt was loose enough to take another finger. He poured some more lube on his fingers, already warm from all the heat in the shower, and added his middle finger. Kurt tensed up around him, clenching as a reflex upon the not-so-foreign fingers inside him. As slowly as he could in anticipation, Blaine moved his fingers when he felt Kurt relax around him. He kissed Kurt's neck as he started to stretch gently.

Blaine repeated the same process with a third finger. By the time he was ready, Kurt was a mess. He head had fallen on Blaine's shoulder, baring his neck for more kisses. He was lost with pleasure already but he knew that Blaine would never let him go. He knew now that Blaine was scared, that Blaine thought that leaving him was for the best, that they he thought that they needed a clean cut.

But he also knew that in the end, they were in for the long ride. That a year apart was nothing for the many years to come.

"I love you" Kurt whispered as he felt Blaine's cock enter him. Where Blaine found the condom, Kurt had no idea. The only thing that mattered was the thick length of Blaine's manhood entering him and the fullness sensation that was making feel him so good.

When he was all the way in, Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder, waiting for a nod or some kind of signal telling him to start moving. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to make Kurt feel good, show him how much he loved him in the best way possible.

"Move - Please" Kurt pleaded. Blaine obliged, sliding out slowly before re-entering at the same pace.

Kurt's skin was on fire, so sensitive. He could feel Blaine all around him and inside him. The slow drag of Blaine's cock making Kurt moan softly. He could feel all the tiny droplets of warm water splashing softly on his body. And yet, everything felt so much more because Blaine was there. Despite everything that had happen the day before, Blaine was there and he would still be there tomorrow, and the next month and the next year.

Blaine quicken the pace slowly and Kurt couldn't hold himself straight anymore. His elbows hit the wall and his head feel on his wrists. Blaine caught him up around the chest, letting his fingers wander on his skin, paying a particular attention to his nipples and his navel. Moments later, Blaine's hip were moving quite fast, but always with long, careful drags.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned when his boyfriend grazed his prostate "I'm close"

"I've got you" Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear before licking it

"Promise me you'll never leave me again" Kurt said with a lump in his throat

"I promise" Blaine responded, trying not to cry "I won't make the same mistake twice. I love you and I'll love you forever. You're the love of my life, Kurt" he added, stroking Kurt's cock with the same rhythm he was moving his hips.

With tears streaming down his face, steam all around him and hot water pouring all over his body, Kurt came with a strangled cry, squeezing Blaine's cock with his ass muscles. Even with his hazy mind, he heard Blaine yell his name and felt his movement stuttering.

With cloud filled eyes, Kurt turned his head to reach Blaine's lips to kiss him, waiting for the fog in his head to fade out as he was coming down his orgasm. Blaine pulled out slowly, trying not to make Kurt wince. He made a knot in the condom and threw it in the general direction of the bathroom trash can.

"Love you" Kurt murmured for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

"Love you too" Blaine responded, smiling softly but tiredly. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Blaine added, knowing that the shower heads all around them took care of their mess.

Blaine led Kurt out of the shower and wrapped him in a towel. The towel was fluffy and warm. It felt good. Blaine wrapped himself in a second towel and puttered around the bathroom a bit, cleaning up. He then proceeded to take Kurt's hand. They got back into the bedroom where Kurt slept, not even taking the time to dress again.

Kurt fell into the bed first, his face in the pillow. He slowly turned his head to look at Blaine, Handsome and Beautiful Blaine, standing there, naked.

"The pillow smells like you." Kurt murmured

"I come and sleep here sometimes, even if Cooper's not here. You know, when my dad is being - well - when he's himself I guess" Blaine answered, laying down next to Kurt.

Kurt snuggled next to Blaine, nuzzling his neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, in a tight grip, scared of losing him again.

"We'll make it work?" Kurt asked with a sleepy voice

"We'll make it work..." Blaine confirmed, kissing Kurt's still damn hair.

They both fell asleep, laying with the curtains open and the mid-morning sun pouring into the room. They were spent and content but still scared of what the future might bring. At least, they knew they would be together.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Love! **

**A reminder, the other chapter is the original prompt, if you wanted to read it**


	5. Prompt

It's nearing the end of Kurt's senior year, and Blaine's terrified of what's going to happen to them as a couple. He thinks about it and gets it in his head that somehow breaking up with Kurt is the best thing for both of them; he doesn't want them to drift apart. So he gets Kurt alone and they talk. Blaine tells him he thinks they should break up, and finally Kurt realizes he _isn't_ joking. Kurt leaves, and breaks down _sobbing_. He's in the worst emotional pain possible and he just wants to forget it all. So he dries his eyes, heads to Scandals, and gets _drunk_. He ends up needing a ride home, but if he calls his dad he'll be in so much trouble, and if he calls a friend, they'll ask questions. And he can't call Blaine...so he calls Cooper.

Kurt's very drunk during the call, and Cooper, unaware of the breakup, comes to pick Kurt up. He doesn't know where Kurt lives, so he heads back to his apartment (Blaine doesn't live there, he lives with their parents still) and lets Kurt stay the night, shooting his dad a text. He sets up the guest room (Blaine's when he comes to visit) for Kurt, and as he's doing so, Kurt starts coming on to him. In his drunken haze, Cooper looks like Blaine. Or close enough for Kurt to pretend. After the third attempted kiss, Cooper finally stops Kurt and makes him sit down and explain what happened. And the haze of the alcohol breaks and Kurt is crying again, even harder than before, and Cooper's wrapping his arms around him and comforting him, saying he'll talk some sense into Blaine in the morning. He lets Kurt sleep in his bed (just sleep, maybe a little cuddling for support). In the morning, however, Blaine has already come to his senses, and has left Kurt's phone about twelve voicemails crying and saying he was wrong and stupid.

Happy Klaine ending, please. Blaine confesses he feared Kurt would drift away and eventually leave him, and they both hug and cry and kiss and love each other. And Cooper's mad at Blaine first because he put Kurt through _hell_, but then he sees Blaine was really upset too, and he can't stay mad at his brother. Everyone's happy in the end. If Klaine sex, bottom!Kurt please.

Original link : glee-kink-meme [dot] livejournal [dot] com [slash] ?thread=33293262#t33293262


End file.
